The Great Slasholio
by Eikichi
Summary: This story teaches us all a very important lesson....never get Slash sugar-high.


The Great Slasholio  
  
By: Raichu  
  
Rated: PG.....no reason yet. ^_^  
  
Notes: I've been absent from school for what - two days now due to strep throat and I'm bored as heck, so I'm writing this silly little story to kill time. This funny tale teaches us a valuable lesson, which is this: Never ever let Slash get sugar-high. P.S. I don't own Beavis and Butt-Head, Mike Judge does. And I don't own Snowboard Kids, Atlus does. So HA. ^_^ (laughs)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was any other ordinary day at the Snowboard Kids' mansion. The only downside is that none of the Kids had anything to do, so they were all lying around the house looking dull as a doorknob. Thankfully enough, Tommy quickly found a solution to this.  
  
"I know!" He exclaimed. "How about we watch a movie?"  
  
"That's a good idea. How about Titanic?" Nancy chirped.  
  
"No. That movie makes me cry." Linda complained.  
  
"How about Ace Ventura: Pet Detective?" Slash inquired.  
  
"That's a stupid movie." Jam sulked.  
  
"It is NOT a stupid movie! It's a funny movie!" Slash snapped.  
  
"It is funny. But let's keep asking around." Tommy said to interrupt the argument.  
  
"How about The Lion King?" Linda asked. "That's the only cartoon movie I like."  
  
"I thought you were too cool to watch cartoons, Linda." Jam mocked her.  
  
"Like I said - " Linda grew angry.  
  
"All right, that's enough. We don't want another argument. So how about I pick now."  
  
Tommy said quickly. "I think we should watch......Batman Returns."  
  
"Okay. I like that movie." Jam agreed.  
  
"Catwoman's cool." Linda said, stating her opinion.  
  
"The Penguin's funny." Slash snickered. "Remember when he asked Catwoman that one  
  
question after he handed her the ring - "  
  
"That's an inappropriate scene and I think we'll fast-forward through that part." Tommy interjected. "So I guess that's settled."  
  
"Awww, come on! It's funny!" Slash whined.  
  
"No." Tommy said firmly as he put the videotape in the VCR.  
  
Slash sulked and walked into the kitchen to get a few things to eat during the movie. He got  
  
a can of Cherry Pepsi, a bag of Sno-Caps (those little chocolate candies with the white sprinkles you can get at the movies), and went back into the living room, only to find that everyone was sitting on the couch with no room left for him to sit.  
  
"Can somebody sit on the floor so I can sit on the couch?" Slash asked.  
  
"Why don't you?" Linda asked rather rudely.  
  
Slash took a drink out of his soda.  
  
"Well?" Linda asked again.  
  
"I say move it or lose it bunghole!!!" Slash suddenly chattered in a high hyper voice.  
  
"Whoa....talk about a temper tantrum." Linda said and got out of the couch to sit in one of the easy chairs on the other side of the room. Slash sat down in the empty spot on the couch and started to chow down on the snacks he had. He was getting crumbs all over, which bothered Nancy.  
  
"Slash, can you be a little neater when you eat, please?" Nancy asked politely.  
  
"Mrffmrmrff?" Slash asked with a mouthful of Sno-Caps.  
  
Nancy winced at this habit of talking with his mouth full. "Swallow your food, please."  
  
Slash did as he was told. "I was saying, 'what'd you say'?"  
  
Nancy sighed. "I said, can you be a little neater when you eat?"  
  
"Oh. Okay." Slash said, looking down at the multitude of white sprinkles on his lap. He started to pick them up with his fingers and pop them in his mouth, and when that didn't work, he licked his fingers and pressed them on the sprinkles so they would all stick to his fingers. Then he put his fingers in his mouth.  
  
"Stop being a pig." Tommy commented.  
  
"Sorry." Slash said, and looked at the TV screen. He took another sip of his soda and when Tommy grabbed the remote control to turn the volume up, Slash began chittering in the hyper nonsense voice again.  
  
"Yea-yea-yea!!! Louder!!! Louder!!!" He said, bouncing up and down really fast.  
  
"Cut it out, weirdo!" Linda snapped.  
  
"Shut up, Stinky!" Slash snapped back, then burst out laughing.  
  
"That wasn't that funny, you know." Nancy said when Slash was still laughing after 3 minutes.  
  
Later, the part in the movie where Selena (the lady who becomes Catwoman) is throwing things around her apartment room came on. Slash saw this and cracked up.  
  
"Wheeehaha!!! Massacre!!! Massacre!!!" He chattered, flinging his arms about and laughing.  
  
"What's wrong with you?!?" A very annoyed Linda asked.  
  
Slash pulled his shirt up over his head and held his hands up in the air.  
  
"Are you threatening me?!? I am Cornholio!!!" He screeched.  
  
"You're WHO?!?" Nancy asked, bewildered by his bizarre behavior.  
  
"I need piccata for my bunghole!!!" Slash rambled on nonsensically.  
  
"He needs what?" Tommy asked, puzzled.  
  
Slash stood up, absent-mindedly spilling cherry soda and Sno-Caps on the floor, causing a huge sticky mess. He walked out of the room, unaware of the mess he made, chattering nonsense words as he went.  
  
"Look what he did to the carpet!!!" Linda screamed angrily.  
  
"He's interrupting our movie!!!" Jam griped.  
  
"That's not important. What we have to do is stop him before he gets away and destroys anything else!" Tommy told the others. "Nancy, can you take care of the mess while we get Slash under control?"  
  
"Certainly." Nancy said, and headed into the kitchen to get the cleaning supplies.  
  
All the other Kids headed into the basement where they heard Slash chittering silly meaningless words and syllables in his hyperness. Tommy grabbed a quilt off of a shelf in the basement and snuck up behind Slash. He held it up and threw it over Slash and using Linda's bathrobe tie, he tied the quilt around the hyper 10 year old.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!!! AMBUSH!!!" Slash screamed and tore off running with no way of seeing through the blanket, so he was constantly running into things. To make it worse, all that sugar went right to his brain, which delayed it from working properly.  
  
"Grab him!!!" Tommy commanded the others. The other kids rushed to tackle Slash, but his manic flailing around and his speed from all the hyper energy made him impossible to catch. It took quite a while before all the sugar finally ran its course and wore Slash out. He collapsed, still tied in the blanket with his feet sticking out. The other kids ran towards him and pinned him while he was down.  
  
"I got you in a big bear hug!" Nancy exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his middle.  
  
"BUG?!? GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Slash's brain went back to it's caffeine-charged state and he tore off running, hitting the blanket from the inside to get the "bug" off.  
  
"There he goes..." Jam sulked, staring after him.  
  
"We almost had him, and then Nancy had to go and say 'hug' which he mistook for 'bug'!!!" Linda fumed.  
  
"Did you get the mess cleaned up?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Yep. No more mess-" Nancy began, but was cut off when there was a loud crash upstairs.  
  
"Uh-ohhhhhhh, flower pot go boom!!!" Slash's hyper voice piped up.  
  
"Not another mess!!!" Nancy cried exasperatedly.  
  
"I'll get that one, Nance. You try and tag him down, and don't say 'hug' or 'bug' or anything  
  
that rhymes with that or you'll set him off!" Tommy warned.  
  
"All right." Nancy ran upstairs, only to find no one.  
  
"Slash? You here?" Nancy asked. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"  
  
"Are we playing hide-and-go-seeky?" His chattery voice said from nowhere.  
  
"Where are you?" Nancy asked.  
  
"I can't tell you, we're playing hide-and-go-seeky!" Slash replied.  
  
"Slash, please be serious for a moment, or at least try. We have to calm you down." Nancy said.  
  
Slash was quiet.  
  
"Will you tell me where you are now?" She asked.  
  
More quiet.  
  
"Slash?" She asked.  
  
"Yeeeeessssssss..."  
  
Nancy whirled around only to look Slash right in the face - he was standing right behind her. She tackled him to the ground and held him there. This is where Slash started giggling madly.  
  
"What's so funny?" Nancy asked.  
  
"Nice view from here......" Slash hinted. Nancy looked down and realized he was able to see up her shirt. Nancy shrieked and crossed her arms across her chest, only to send Slash into fits of laughter.  
  
"You little - " Nancy said it through her teeth as she began to chase Slash again. This time she pinned him face down to avoid any embarassing moments.  
  
"There! Now I've got you!!!" She cried triumphantly.  
  
"Awwww...." Slash pouted. At this time Nancy realized he wasn't as hyper, that it must have been wearing off at last.  
  
"Are you going to act normal now?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah...." Slash whined.  
  
"Can we see the rest of the movie?"  
  
"Well, actually, the other guys lost interest in this movie. How about me and you watch a different movie?" Slash suggested.  
  
Nancy smiled. "Okay. Just don't get all hyper and spill stuff again."  
  
Slash nodded. "I won't."  
  
The other kids were watching from the basement stairs.  
  
"Well, THAT'S just wonderful. Now I can't see the rest of the movie because they're watching another one." Jam muttered.  
  
"Too bad." Tommy sighed. "Well, what else should we do?"  
  
"Wanna play Nintendo?" Jam asked.  
  
"Sure." Linda replied.  
  
They headed up to the bedroom to start the game, but Tommy went into the kitchen to get some soda and candy to bring upstairs..........  
  
*The End* 


End file.
